Call-centers are generally known. A call-center is typically used wherever a large number of calls must be handled for some common enterprise. Typically, the calls of the enterprise are routed through the call-center as a means of processing the calls under a common format.
Call-centers typically include at least three elements: an automatic call distributor (ACD), a group of agents for handling the calls, and a host computer containing customer information. The individual agents of the groups of agents are each typically provided with a telephone console and a computer terminal. The telephone terminal receives customer calls distributed to the agent by the ACD. The terminal may be used to retrieve customer records from the host.
Call-centers are typically automated in the delivery of calls to agents and in the retrieval of customer records for use by agents. Features within the PSTN such as dialed number identification service (DNIS) and automatic number identification (ANI) may be used to determine not only the destination of the call, but also the identity of the caller. DNIS and ANI information, in fact, may be delivered by the PSTN to the ACD in advance of call delivery.
Based upon the destination of the call and identity of the caller, the ACD may select the agent most qualified to service the call. By sending an identifier of the selected agent along with the identity of the caller to the host, the host may automatically retrieve and download customer records to the agent's terminal at the same instant as the call arrives.
In order to route calls, call centers typically rely upon the use of matrix switches to establish the switched circuit connections of conventional telephone calls. While the use of matrix switches are effective, they are expensive to build and operate. Accordingly, a need exists for a method of operating a call center that does not rely upon matrix switches.